


Stiles' Sister

by bellamouse16



Series: Stile's Sister - Stories [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut, Stiles' Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamouse16/pseuds/bellamouse16
Summary: Stiles' sister comes to visit her brother and father.  She's got a bit of news to tell them, regarding her and a certain werewolf, Peter Hale.





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey, Scott.  Who’s that?” Liam asked while blatantly starring in awe at the girl walking towards them down the hall.

She was in high heeled boots, tight pants that looked like they might be leather, and a low cut button up cardigan that clung to her slim waist.  Even in the heels, she was kind of short and she was curvy.  Her brown hair was wavy and went slightly past her shoulders.  Her eyes were a light brown and Liam was totally mesmerized by them.  Scott looked up from his locker to watch her walk towards them, a now apparent smile on her face as she tilter her head as if studying Scott. 

“Scott!  Long time no see.  Where’s my brother?”

She leaned against the locker next to Scott’s watching the two boys in front of her.  She’d known Scott all her life but this other boy was new.

“Jenny, what are you doing here?”

Scott would have been lying if he said he thought Jenny Stilinski would be standing in front of him this morning.  To say he was shocked would have been a surprise.  She was two years older than Stiles and currently in college.  Although she was just going to a college in Beacon Hills, they rarely saw her, asides from holidays.  Like Scott, she was a werewolf who was also bitten by Derek’s uncle, Peter.  But unlike how the rest of them kind of hated Peter, Jenny was extremely close with him.  He was the reason Scott and Jenny’s relationship was as short as it was.  After him and Allison had broken up, Scott went to Jenny for solace, which kind of ended up with the sleeping with one another.  For a while, Scott thought that they might have something between the two of them, but that was quickly crushed when they had all found out her and Peter were sneaking around.  Apparently to Jenny, Scott was nothing but a one-night fling, and besides, she wasn’t about to date her brother’s best friend. 

“Well, I’m trying to find my dear little brother but you don’t seem to be in a helpful mood,” she responded playfully before glancing over to Liam.  “I didn’t know you were taking in new pups Scott.  Who’s this?”

Scott sighed knowing full well she wasn’t going to leave anytime soon.  She was as persistent as his best friend.

“Liam, this is Stiles’ sister Jenny.  Jenny, this is Liam.”

Jenny smirked and gave Liam a playful wave. 

“Nice to meet ya’ but now I seriously need to find my bro, so unless you’re gonna tell me where he is McCall, I’m gonna go and do that.”

She straightened herself from her previous leaning position against the locker and started down the hall.  She used her wolf hearing as she walked away to listen in to Scott and Liam’s conversation.

“I didn’t know Stiles had a sister.  Whose pack is she in?”

“Mine.  But it’s more because of Stiles than her wanting to be.”

That was so true, Jenny thought to herself as she walked down the hall trying to listen for her brother’s voice.  When she got turned, Peter had initially wanted to pit her against Scott when he had tried to become the Alpha, but after to getting to know her, Peter developed a bit of a soft spot for her.  He didn’t particularly care for anyone else asides from her.  They had started a tentative relationship a long time ago and even flirted with the idea of becoming their own pack, but Jenny reluctantly stayed with Scott’s since that was what her brother wanted.  Plus, she knew they would be hesitant about including her in anything once they found out about her and Peter.  The older man was hated by all of them and like she had thought would happen, they tried to exclude her and cut her off from her brother when they all decided not to trust her once her relationship was out in the open.  For a long time, the only time she was able to hang out with her brother was when she was with the pack.  Even now, she could tell how little Scott trusted her by how he refused to tell her where her brother was.  All she wanted to do was say hi and maybe catch up.  She knew he had a free period now and if she waited for when he got home, he would either leave with Scott or their father would want to spend time with her.  She stopped walking when she heard Stiles in a room with someone else.   She opened the door to see her brother sitting with some girl talking.  They both stopped when she walked in.

“Jenny?  What are you doing here?”

She walked over and hugged her brother.

“Just wanted to say hi.”

Stiles looked slightly nervous as he looked at his sister.  Although she was spontaneous, she wasn’t the type to show up at his school looking for him if she didn’t need something. 

“Well, this is Malia.  Malia, this is Jenny.  My sister.”

“Hi,” Malia said while looking Jenny up and done.  There was a clear resemblance between the two, but they held themselves differently.  There was something about Jenny that was just a lot more confident with a slight air of indifference.

“Hey.  Stiles, I’ll just talk to later.”

“Are you okay?” Stiles asked quickly before his sister bolted.

“Yes,” she said with a tense smile.  “Of course I am.”

 

 

How was Jenny supposed to tell Stiles what she had to tell him?  Oh hey, I heard about Theo showing up and he’s not up to anything good.  Or, hey bro, Peter asked me to marry him and move in permanently.  Well, the moving in part had happened a while ago.  It was just that she was usually staying closer at the college so while she had stuff laying around his apartment, she didn’t spend nearly as much time with him there as she wished she could have.  Jenny was now walking through the police office ready to tell her father.  She walked into his office and sat down.

He wasn’t faced towards her but turned around when she walked in.

“Stiles, shouldn’t you be in …. Jenny?  What are you doing here?  How is everything?”

Her father walked around his desk and pulled her into a hug. 

“Great dad.  Ummm, I kind of have something to tell you.”

“Oh, god.  Please tell me you didn’t fail a class or something like your brother.  Oh god, are you pregnant?”

“Oh my god, dad.  No.  No, neither.  Umm, Peter asked me to marry him.”

Jenny held up her hand with the ring on it.  How no one had managed to see it yet was beyond her.  Peter had gotten it in his head that he had to spoil her rotten and had gotten her a ring with the prettiest, most elegant, and huge as hell diamond.  Jenny loved it, but then again she would have probably loved anything Peter was putting on her ring finger.  Her father looked kind of shocked.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Of course.  I love him.  We’ve been living together and with one another for a while now.  Plus, he just makes me so damn happy dad.”

Her father sighed before pulling her into another hug.

“Then I’m happy for you.  When’s the wedding?  Did you tell your brother?”

He purposely added in the last question since he knew how Stiles felt about Peter.  To say he hated him was an understatement. 

“I tried, but I didn’t get the chance.  I’ll tell Stiles later today at home.  And not fully.  I mean, it’ll be in the summer but aside from that, we haven’t started planning.  We just want to have something small.  Both are families, that’s it.  You, Stiles, maybe his friends, Derek, and Cora.”

“Alright, well good luck telling your brother.”

Jenny laughed lightly at that.  Maybe he’ll take it okay, she hoped to herself as she left her dad to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles finds out his sister is engaged!

Jenny texted Peter to see where he was.  He quickly texted back hat he was at his nephew’s apartment.  Jenny decided to go there and talk to him before she had to face her brother.  She knocked on the door, only to have Stiles open the door. 

“Jenny?  What are you doing here?”

“Me?  What are you doing at Derek’s house?”

Jenny looked behind him.

“What is this?  Some kind of pack meeting?”

Stiles scratched his head.

“Well…”

“Huh, and yet I wasn’t invited.  You’d think you guys didn’t want me in your pack.”

Jenny scoffed and walked by Stiles.  She scanned the room and immediately found Peter sitting slightly apart from the group and looking annoyed as usual.  She pointed one of her long red acrylic nails at him and curled it in to motion for him to follow.  She barely spared a glance for the rest of the group and walked upstairs to where Peter would stay when he stayed over at his nephew’s house.  She waltzed into his room and was immediately followed by Peter seconds later.  He wrapped his arms around her from behind. 

“I’m assuming you didn’t tell your annoying brother since he’s yet to do anything stupid like trying to kill me.”

Jenny sighed. 

“He wouldn’t kill you.”

“No, but when he tries I’ll probably end up killing him,” Peter muttered against Jenny’s ear.

She sighed into his touch and intertwined their hands at her stomach.

“I think I’m gonna tell him now.”

“With all of them here?”

Peter sounded annoyed.

“Well, if there all here, maybe he’ll be less annoying.”

“I doubt it,” Peter scoffed.

“Alright, so emphasis on the “maybe” okay?”

Peter spun her around and grabbed Jenny’s face.  He kissed her passionately and she tugged on the hair at the back of his neck.  She moaned into the kiss as his hands grabbed at her waist and ass.  After a while, they pulled away.

“Okay, let’s get this over with.”

Peter intertwined their hands and ran his thumb over the ring he gave her.  They walked back downstairs as the pack was talking about some plan.  Derek, Scott, Stiles, Malia, Lydia, Kira, and Liam were all sitting around a table.  Once they noticed Jenny and Peter’s presence, they quickly halted their conversation and looked at the two.

“What’s with you two?” Stiles asked annoyed.

He knew Jenny and Peter had something going on, but he never liked it.

“Well, Stiles… I need to tell you something.”

“Oh god, just say it,” he groaned.

Jenny unconsciously raised her left hand to push a strand of hair back.

“Me and Peter…”

“You’re engaged!” Stiles interrupted.

“Yes.”

“Why would you want to marry him?  He’s an asshole!  He’s tried to kill almost all of us!”

“Stiles,” Scott said trying to stop him although he was feeling the same way.  Why the hell would Jenny want to marry Peter!  He was a dick.

“Did you get a concussion or something?”

“No Stiles!” Jenny shouted back at Stiles, finally quieting him.

She took a breath before continuing.

“I love Peter.  I already told dad and he’s fine with this.  I’m not asking you for permissions Stiles.  You’re my younger brother.  But I’m telling you because you are my brother and as much as I doubted you would, I hoped you’d be happy for me.”

“Jenny,” Stiles started with a sigh.

“No, Stiles.  I told you.  That’s it.  Continue on with your little pack meeting.”

Jenny gave him a sarcastic smile.  Peter glared at Stiles like he wanted to kill him for angering Jenny.  Stiles absolutely drove Peter insane most of the times. 

“Let’s go,” he said as he wrapped his arm around Jenny’s waist and led her away from her brother and out of the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Please comment because I love reading feedback.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Stiles fight quite a bit in this chapter. Will they ever make up? (Plus, Peter is super caring.)  
> Enjoy!

“I can’t believe she’s doing this!” Stiles exclaimed.

The rest of the pack watched as he paced back and forth.  Scott was about to speak up as Stiles started complaining again.

“I just don’t understand why she would marry that asshole!  He tried killing us before, multiple times.  I mean, he turned her, for crying out loud!”

Derek sighed audibly and went to walk out, even though they were in his apartment.  He knew they wouldn’t be leaving any time soon, even if he demanded them to. 

“Don’t you think you might be acting a little too harshly, Stiles?” Lydia asked. 

“Aren’t you going to at least try to be happy for her?” Liam asked innocently. 

Liam might have known vaguely what had happened in the past with Peter, but the pack had decided not to scare him off with all the incidents when Peter tried to kill someone, or did kill someone.

“You’re both kidding, right?  This is Peter we’re talking about.”

“I think they might be right, though,” Scott interjected before Stiles could start ranting again.

“You too, Scott?” Stiles said in disbelief before turning towards Malia.  “What, aren’t you going to defend the two of them now too?”

“Well, he is my dad,” Malia offered. 

“Ughhhh….” Stiles groaned before sitting back down at the table. 

“So, does that mean you’re gonna apologize to Jenny,” Scott teased.

“Yes…”

They quietly sat there before Malia made a sound.

“What is it?” Stiles asked hoping she had decided to side with him.

“Your sister’s gonna be my step-mother.”

Everyone groaned along with Malia at the realization.

 

\----------

 

Jenny storming into her and Peter’s shared apartment.  During the drive back from Derek’s house, her sadness over how Stiles’ reaction had turned into pure anger. 

“Ugh, what is wrong with my brother?’

“I don’t think we have long enough to discuss that,” Peter said as he followed her in, locking the door behind himself. 

“He’s so stupid sometimes!”

“And yet when I saw that, you tell me to shut up,” Peter said quietly while smirking. 

Jenny slumped down against the couch.  Peter walked over to her and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. 

“As stupid as your brother might be, I doubt it’ll be long before he’s coming to beg for your forgiveness.”

He pulled Jenny into his side and kissed her forehead.

“You know I’m not the most positive person in the world, but it’ll be fine.  I promise.”

“Are you really so sure about that, Peter?”

“As sure as my love for you,” he said with a smirk.

Jenny smacked him playfully on his arm before kissing him on the lips.

“You are such a sap sometimes.  If they knew you were like this, they wouldn’t think twice about our marriage.”

“Thank God, they don’t know how much of a sap you make me,” Peter groaned as Jenny giggled lightly.

 

\----------

 

The next day, as Jenny was lounging on the couch and Peter was cooking dinner, they heard someone knocking on the door.

“Who the hell is that,” Peter growled, already annoyed at the prospect of someone interrupting their night.

“I’ll get it,” Jenny responded as she sprung up from the couch as made her way to the door.

She opened the door and was shocked to see her brother standing in the doorway.

“Stiles, what are you doing here?”

“I um… I wanted to…” Stiles started stuttering as he spoke.  “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well?”

“I wanted to apologize I guess.”

“You guess?” Jenny spit out.

“Yeah, Jenny, I just can’t understand how you can be getting married to Peter!  Of all people!”

Peter came out of the kitchen and walked up behind Jenny.

“I happen to be right here.”

“How could I forget you live with him.”

“You know what Stiles,” Jenny growled.  “I don’t care anymore.  I don’t care if you like Peter.  I don’t care if you hate him.  I happen to love him, and that’s all that should matter!”

“Jenny, I didn’t come here to argue…”

“Well, you sure as hell aren’t doing a good damn job of showing it!”

Jenny couldn’t help but growl out as her anger built.  Her claws came out as well, immediately catching the attention of both Peter and Stiles.

“Get the hell out of here!” Jenny growled and gripped the door, ready to slam it shut on her brother. 

Peter wrapped his arms around Jenny’s waist, trying to reign her back in.  He leaned in and whispered into her ear, trying to calm her enough so she wouldn’t scare off her brother with her damn claws.  To make it worse, her face was beginning to shift too.  He knew she would never forgive herself if she turned fully in front of Stiles. 

“Jenny, please.”

Stiles seemed to get a grasp on how far she was actually changing.

“Jenny…” he started to say warily. 

Stiles shifted back little by little.  Jenny noticed how he had a mix of fear and shock.

“Stiles, I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to…”

“I’ve got to go,” Stiles said swiftly as he walked down the hallways quickly. 

Jenny slammed the door shut and threw her back against the door.  Her eyes were watering slightly as she looked at Peter.

“What the hell did I do?  I just made everything like one hundred times worse.”

Peter didn’t know what to say.  He honestly just wanted to kill Stiles.  But he knew that would only hurt Stiles, so he just walked over to Jenny and held her tight against him.

 

\----------

 

“So, what happened yesterday?” Scott asked when Stiles showed up to class the next morning.

Stiles slumped down into his seat.  He was still kind of shocked by his sister’s reaction to him. 

“She freaking started to turn, Scott.”

Scott looked over at Stiles in shock.

“The hell did you do to cause that reaction?”

“Well, I went over to apologize…”

Stiles started to explain what had happened.  Once he was finished, Scott looked at him warily. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, but I understand why she did that.  Stiles, it’s not that easy of a thing to control.  I’ll never understand why she’s marrying Peter, but she can’t help shifting when she’s upset.”

Stiles sighed.

“I know that.  I don’t understand why I reacted like that.  It’s not like it was the first time seeing her shift either.”

Scott nodded as they stopped talking for a bit.  Stiles looked deep in thought.

“You’re coming to the meeting tonight at Derek’s, right?”

“Yeah, I’ll see you there.”

 

\----------

 

Just as Stiles was walking through the doorway to Derek’s apartment, Peter was leaving.  Peter glared as he stopped in front of Stiles, blocking his path.

“I figured you might want to know Jenny isn’t showing up today.  She’s still upset over yesterday.”

“Peter, I…”

“I don’t particularly care what you have to say.  I just wanted you to know that you better apologize to her.  Now, I’ve got to go home because last I checked, she was still teary eyed while she ate ice cream from a carton.”

Stiles was in shock as Peter shoved past him and out the door. 

“What was that about?” Malia asked as Stiles sat down at the table.

“Nothing…” Stiles mumbled quietly.

 

\----------

 

Stiles and Lydia made their way to the Sheriff’s office.  They were planning to show him something they had found.  The two of them made their way through the station, but they stopping in front of the doorway when they saw Jenny sitting in there.  Lydia pulled them off to the side of the doorway so that they could listen without being seen.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhh,” Lydia said while placing her hand over Stiles’ mouth.

They listened as Jenny talked to their dad.

“…I don’t know.  Do you think he’ll ever get over it?  DO you think he’ll forgive me?”

“Absolutely, Jenny.  He just needs time.”

“I just… I don’t like him being so upset with me.  I couldn’t live with him being scared of me.”

Stiles accidently bumped into something, causing the Jenny and their father to turn towards the doorway.

“Uh, hey,” Stiles said while stepping out in front of the doorway.  “Do you think we could talk, Jenny?”

Jenny immediately stood up.

“Of course,” she said and followed her brother out of the office.

“I’m sorry Jenny.  I can’t believe I acted like that.”

“Stiles, I’m sorry I reacted that way.  You know I would never hurt you.”

“I know that, Jenny.  And I’m sorry for how I treated you after you told me about your engagement.  I’ll never be Peter’s biggest fan, but if he makes you happy, then I’m happy for you.”

“Really, Stiles?”

“Absolutely.” 

Stiles pulled his sister into a hug. 

“I hope you know, Peter wanted to kill you multiple times in the past few days.”

“Please tell me you told him not to.”

“Of course.  You might be dumb sometimes, but you’re still my brother.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! As always, I love to read any feedback you have.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jenny and Peter's wedding day has arrived.

“Where the hell is Derek?!”

Lydia came running over to Jenny, trying to calm her before she transformed and ruined her wedding gown.  It had taken them four months to pick it out.  It was a tight corset top that pushed up her breasts and a white slip going to her feet underneath a sheer layer of fabric that looked more like glitter and sparkles that actual fabric.  Over the past few months, Stiles had fully accepted the fact that his sister was marrying Peter.  Today was Jenny and Peter’s wedding.  Derek was supposed to be bringing Jenny her shoes she left in Peter’s apartment but so far, he’d yet to show up.

“Take a breath.  He’ll be here.”

“He freaking better.”

Jenny started pacing back and forth while Lydia tried to tell her they had plenty of time and Derek would be here in no time.

 

\----------

 

Across the hall, Scott and Stiles were trying their best to keep Peter calm. 

“Who the hell thought you two would be a good idea to keep me company!” Peter growled at the teenagers who shared a worried glance.

They thought Peter would be happy and not his usual self since he was getting married, but he could pick up how worried and annoyed Jenny was.  His worrying over her was worse than usual since they decided to mate with one another two months ago.  Not that he was blaming her for his worrying, he’d been the one set on mating with her. 

“Peter, just try breathing exercises or something…” Stiles commented.

“What do you think I am?  A pregnant woman?”

Peter growled as Stiles decided it was best just to leave the room, sending Liam in as Scott’s back-up.

“Ugh, another pup.  How thoughtful.”

“Isn’t he supposed to happy?” Liam asked Scott.

“You would think so, wouldn’t you.”

Peter growled in frustration.

“Why the hell is Jenny so panicked?” he muttered.

“Wait, are you like this because you’re worried about her?” Scott asked with a slight smile. 

“Ugh, so what if I am?”

“Nothing.  Still weird to see you care about someone.”

“Whatever.  Could one of you teenagers just find out why she’s so upset?”

Liam immediately took that as his chance to leave.

“On it.”

 

\----------

 

Liam knocked on the door to the room Jenny and Lydia were in.

“Who is it?” Lydia called out from the other side.

“Liam.  Can I come in?”

“Ugh…. Yes!” Jenny shouted in frustration.

Liam poked his head around the door shyly.  Even after knowing Jenny for a few months, he still was kind of shy around her.  He honestly had the biggest crush ever on her, but figured Peter might kill him if he made it too obvious.  He blushed as he saw her in her wedding gown. 

“Yes, Liam?” Lydia asked, pulling his attention back to his task and away from Jenny.

“Peter’s kind of throwing a fit cause he’s worried about you.  He said he can sense your worrying.”

Jenny sighed and was about to respond when Derek moved Liam to the side and walked into the room.

“I’ve got your shoes.”

“Oh, thank God!  Where the hell have you been.  Liam, tell Peter everything is fine.  It’s just his nephew being a pain in my ass.”

Liam nodded and slipped out of the room.  Jenny looked at Derek in annoyance before huffing out.

“Thank you.”

She took the shoes and slipped them on before hugging Derek.

“Sorry.  It took me a while to find them.  Peter’s gonna kill someone when he sees his apartment later though.”

Jenny chuckled while Lydia rolled her eyes.

“Please, he’ll be too preoccupied,” Lydia joked.  “Alright, are you ready now?”

Jenny did a little twirl.  The sparkly sheer part of her dress fluttered outwards.

“Perfect.  I’m ready to get married.”

 

\----------

 

Jenny wrapped her hand around her father’s arm nervously.

“Are you alright?” the sheriff asked while looking at his daughter.

She looked absolutely gorgeous today.  All he could think was how much her mother would have loved to see her on this special day.

“Yeah,” Jenny replied unconvincingly.

“Your mother would be so proud of you.”

“Thanks, dad,” she replied whilst looking down at the closed doorway. 

Jenny braced her shoulders and nodded to her father.

“I’m ready.”’

 

\----------

 

Peter stood at the end of the aisle in his stood, with Derek standing as his best man next to him.  Lydia had walked down the aisle as Jenny’s maid of honor, and now, Peter was in shock as he watched the sheriff walk Jenny down the aisle.  He could swear she was glowing as she walked down the aisle.  She finally stopped in front of him.

“Peter,” she whispered quietly, knowing only him and the other wolves could hear. 

“I love you.”

Jenny smiled at Peter’s quiet declaration.

“I love you too.”

The ceremony started and Peter didn’t take his eyes off Jenny the entire time.  They finally got up to the vows.

“I, Peter Hale, promise to love you and put you before everything else in my life.  I promise not keep secrets from you, to always include you in everything I decide to do, and to always take your opinions into account,” Peter smiled as Jenny silently laughed, “I promise to give you everything, as your mate and your husband.  I love you Jenny.”

“I, Jenny Stilinski, promise to love you and put you first in my life.  I promise to go along with your ideas, as long as no one’s getting killed,” she said as Peter chuckled under his breathe, “to prevent you from doing anything to rash, and to side with you when Stiles’ is annoying you.  I love you so much.  I promise to give you my all, as your mate and wife.  I love you Peter.”

“I now pronounce you husband and wife,” Deaton said, “You may now kiss the bride.”

Peter pulled Jenny into his embrace, kiss her gently. 

“Ugh, my sister married Peter…” Stiles groaned silently although he was still smiling. 

“I love you Peter,” Jenny said as she pulled away, her arms still wrapped around Peter’s neck.

“I love you to, Jenny Hale,” Peter said with a smirk as he pulled her back into a kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this series! I might be adding in little short stories. Comment if you'd like to hear more about Jenny and Peter.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! This is going to be an ongoing series, so stay tuned. A new chapter will hopefully be up soon. I love reading comments, so go ahead and comment if you want.


End file.
